From the Shadows
by Ice Demon Allysandra
Summary: He needed a queen in the Darkness...he took Leon's Light.


_**A/N: I haven't attempted a long fic in quite awhile. So, here goes….something. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing….that's probably a good thing.**_

**From the Shadows**

"_He came back from the shadows after a year. After he betrayed your trust and sunk back into the Darkness once again. You thought he would never betray you again. Never give in like before. None of us did. We trusted him. Welcomed him back. We were fucking idiots. And now you're gone, Sora. You're Light no longer shines here because /he/ had to keep it for himself like in the old story." _

Leon dropped his pencil unable to write in his leather bound journal anymore. He lit a cigarette. How long had it been? Leon inhaled deeply. Eight months. He remembered now. Eight months since that bastard Sora had called his best friend had shown up on the doorstep of their seaside home after a year missing in favor of the Darkness again. Leon had just convinced Sora Riku was gone for good and what's more, they had begun a relationship! It hadn't been easy. Sora had resisted hard and after weeks of wooing on Leon's part, Sora had told…shown him why.

~FLASHBACK~

_"It's awful, isn't it?" _the brunette had been crying. He was sitting on the bed. Leon just stared. _"I was born this way." _Sora continued. _"Awful….right?"_ Leon finally shook his head. Sora had always reminded him of a girl in a way. His figure, his adorable giggles….and the way he unconsciously wiggled his hips! Now he knew why. Sora had an unusual birth defect. From his chest up, he was fully male. Flat, smooth chest with a bit of muscle from years of play fighting….with /him/. However, his dearest Sora had a secret. He was a hermaphrodite. He possessed a fully developed penis….and a fully developed vagina and reproductive organs. "No." Leon said. He pressed Sora to the bed. "To me, you are perfect." He whispered in the dark.

~END FLASHBACK~

Sora had smiled gratefully and admitted only Riku had known his secret ever since a sleepover and a careless Sora had undressed in front of him years before. He had told Leon he wasn't ready for lovemaking so Leon settled to lay with him in the dark naked. Neither could know they weren't alone in the darkness. Leon had felt an unpleasant feeling though but had shoved it aside and lay with Sora happily. The happiness, like sand in an hourglass, runs out though and his and Sora's time ended with Riku's return.

Poor, clueless Sora. He always could see the good in anything. Even a viper like that. Riku had come back with no intentions of returning to the Light. He ruled Darkness now and many worlds as time went on. And a king needed a queen. Now Sora was gone. Leon stubbed the cigarette he'd taken only a few puffs up and which was now threatening to burn the two fingers it was nestled between. People were afraid of the Dark King and none opposed him anymore. Leon was fucking sick of hiding though. Riku was looking for him…he'd show himself. For Sora.

/

The Dark City. Sora sat on his window seat staring out the window of his chamber. His…and Riku's. His old best friend had been angry when he'd brought Sora here. He'd actually bent Sora over and delivered hard spanks while demanding what Sora was /thinking/ laying with another man! _"You're mine! You're mine!"_ he had screamed and spanked. Only when Sora had burst into tears and agreed and begged Riku to stop, Riku stopped and calmed down. A gentle hand rubbed his bare bottom and soft lips kissed the pink flesh. _"Don't forget, my little wife."_ Riku had warned and ripped his clothing away. That was Sora's first time. The first of many since. The rare occasions he wore clothing, in public, he wore dresses of black, red, blue, purple…sometimes a combo of these colors. Riku told him he's always wanted to see Sora in fine dresses. In their chamber, Sora wore thin nighties, thongs, stockings….see-through clothing….or nothing at all.

Sora knew his friends were searching for him and wanted Riku's head. Sora's fingers tightened on the hem on his thigh-length night gown. What would that do to him if Riku was overthrown and possibly killed? His hand went to his slightly bulging belly. What would that do to his babies?

_**A/N: Oh yeah, I did it. Yes, I did. So….interested in this little teaser?**_


End file.
